


【浩汉宇宙】冬日

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Summary: 車 未成年請勿看
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok
Kudos: 5





	【浩汉宇宙】冬日

**Author's Note:**

> 車 未成年請勿看

說實話，金宇碩不喜歡冬天。

因為體質的關係，金宇碩怎麼吃都吃不胖的，讓一圈因為體重漸漸攀升的友人們嫉妒的牙癢癢，但也因為這個原因，體脂低得冬天怎麼穿都不夠暖，每次一到寒冷的季節手腳都冰冷的不像話。

又因為金宇碩自己是個臭美的人，不願穿上看起來臃腫的外套，總是在鏡子前一件又一件的脫去保暖的衣物，留下勉強能在室內稍稍保暖但一出門就會被凍成狗的外衣。

可金曜漢就不一樣了，也許是長期訓練的體育生的關係，體溫偏高，在其他人紛紛穿上厚外套、能把衣服穿多少就穿多少，只要能躲避從不知道從什麼隙縫鑽進來的冷風，即使像顆球也無所謂時，金曜漢還是穿著一件普通內刷毛的帽T，像是嫌熱般的拉開外套拉鍊，任憑冷風滑過自己的身體。

在友人哀嚎著今天也太冷了吧時，抓抓腦袋，露出有些傻氣的笑容說著還好吧。

金宇碩回到宿舍時，抖著手脫下鞋，就急急忙忙的跑向宿舍客廳裡的暖爐，被凍紅的雙手靠近暖爐，金宇碩發出享受的讚嘆聲放鬆下來。

果然，冬天的暖爐是人類最天才的發明！

金曜漢拿著剛從廚房櫥櫃裡拿出來的泡麵，走進客廳時看到的就是這樣的景象。

金宇碩像隻取暖的家貓般，蹲坐在暖爐前，雙手貼近著，暖爐照耀出的暖橘紅色光，照在金宇碩的臉上，不知道為何讓金曜漢想起還放在冰箱裡的橘子汽水，又刺又甜的刺激著口腔，卻又忍不住想要一口氣喝完。

金宇碩隱隱感受到了背後傳來的視線，回頭一看，金曜漢正站在廚房門前，若有所思的盯著自己看。

金宇碩故作委屈的吸吸鼻子、抖抖身子，伸出雙手求抱抱。

「曜漢吶！外面真的好冷！」

金曜漢笑彎了眼，走到金宇碩面前，跪坐在哥哥的面前，將對方一擁進懷。

「哥怎麼又穿那麼少就出門了，不是有長羽絨外套嗎？」

金曜漢用側臉蹭蹭金宇碩被凍紅的左耳，試圖用體溫來溫暖對方。

「不是太大件了嘛。」

金宇碩還記得前幾天跟金曜漢出門採購日用品時，想著反正是要坐車，隨手拿了件外套就出了門，在門口等電梯去地下停車場時，金曜漢看了眼金宇碩的穿著，搖了搖頭又走回宿舍拿了件自己的長外套。

車上暖氣開得很足，讓人感受不到外面的寒氣。所以當金宇碩下車時，冷得簡直就是家貓遇到下雪天出門一般，轉個身又躲回車內。

金曜漢一臉笑意，拿上放在後座的長外套。

金曜漢看著被冷得一臉可憐兮兮的金宇碩，大有“我就不下車了，你愛怎樣怎樣。”的覺悟。

「會冷就穿我的外套吧。」

一邊威脅著對方車子沒發動也不會有暖氣，而且有人在車上，車窗說什麼都要開，到時候會更冷，一邊又哄著對方，穿上大衣也好看，時尚的完成是臉蛋。

金宇碩斟酌了一下，本想跟金曜漢說乾脆我們回去吧，網上什麼都買得到，也不必要一定出門受冷風吹，可是看著對方興致勃勃的眼神，就什麼話都說不出口，只好裝作被對方哄得開心了，半推半就的穿上了金曜漢的外套。

果然，身形的差距是無法改變的。

金曜漢的外套穿在金宇碩身上就是－太大了。

原本長度到小腿肚的外套，穿在金宇碩身上因為肩線也不合的關係，鬆鬆垮垮的蓋到了腳踝處，不知道的人，還以為是穿著男友外套的女孩。

「這能看嘛！」金宇碩著車窗反射出的自己，忿忿不平的說著。

金曜漢在一旁笑的很開心，哄著好看好看，拉起金宇碩身後的外套帽子蓋了上去，金宇碩這下連路都看不見了，裹在外套裡的雙腳被限制了，不能給對方一個飛踢，只好舉起拳頭氣呼呼地捶在金曜漢的背上。

金曜漢即使被打了也笑嘻嘻的，彎著眼、露著兔牙拉起金宇碩的手就走向超市。

金曜漢抓抓金宇碩微濕的髮根，細雪被暖氣哄得融化。

「哥先去洗個澡吧，我去煮麵，等你洗好出來吃，嗯？」

「不想吃，你吃麵、我喝湯。」

「也可以。」

金宇碩洗好澡後，跟金曜漢一起分享了一人份的泡麵後，心血來潮的收好用過的餐具去洗，原本洗澡而被烘得暖暖的熱氣，又被洗碗時的冷水驅散。

金宇碩吵吵鬧鬧的，帶著一雙被冷水凍得冰冷的手，從金曜漢上衣的下擺鑽進去，金曜漢被突如其來的冷意嚇得抖了下，回頭看了一眼帶著惡作劇成功的笑容的金宇碩。

「得救了，果然體育生的體溫就是比人高。」金宇碩一邊說，在衣內的手還惡意的肆意滑動，一會兒撫過金曜漢的腰間，一會兒又在金曜漢的腹肌上像點兵點將的一塊一塊的點著。

「還有更熱的地方，要試試嗎？」

金曜漢坐在沙發上，看著跪坐在自己前面，腦袋上上下下擺動的金宇碩，吸吮著自己的性器。

明明是這麼小的嘴，連吃東西都像小動物般，一小口一小口的，而現在卻大張著，艱難的將自己的性器含進嘴裡。偶爾，金曜漢舒服得下意識的往深處頂了，面前的人還會嗚咽一聲，皺起眉頭、抬起被淚水沾濕的睫毛，眼神帶著埋怨的看著自己。

金曜漢舉起手撫上金宇碩的臉，用大拇指擦去對方睫毛上的濕意，鼓勵性的摸摸金宇碩的腦袋。

金宇碩本來冰冷的手，也因扶著金曜漢火熱的性器而被暖了起來。真的很熱，金宇碩心裡想著，連帶著自己的身體深處也不甘寂寞的喊著想被這火熱給填滿。

雙唇離開了金曜漢的炙熱，舌尖舔去因刻意大張著嘴而沾濕嘴角的津液，被火熱磨紅的唇瓣，沾上了水氣，金宇碩帶著一臉委屈的抬頭看著金曜漢。

金曜漢心有靈犀的彎腰抱起跪在自己面前的哥哥，讓人雙腿大開的坐在自己腿上，又溫柔又粗魯的揉弄著對方的臀。

金宇碩雖然瘦，身上沒有多餘的脂肪，但臀部卻特別情色的肉感，尤其是金曜漢在他身上衝撞時，肉與肉之間的拍打聲總是能讓金曜漢滿足得更興奮。

金曜漢像隻小狗狗般舔咬著金宇碩的耳尖、頸肩，金宇碩隔著褲子用下身磨蹭著金曜漢的，鼻間偶爾哼哼幾聲表示不滿足。

金曜漢帶著熱意的雙手撫摸著金宇碩的後背，每一個觸摸過的地方都點燃了些許的火花，摸到身前的乳尖時，對方哼哼的聲音更大了，金曜漢故意的捏了一下，金宇碩就挺起上身，舒服的呻吟。

「還要……」金宇碩原本搭在金曜漢肩上的手，拉起了自己上衣的下擺，用嘴咬著，挺起自己的乳尖往金曜漢的嘴邊送，「還要舔……」。

金曜漢會意的輕咬上金宇碩的乳尖，用粗糙的指尖捏上另一邊的，金宇碩咬著布料小聲的呻吟，下身磨蹭著金曜漢的下體，又舒服卻又不滿足的拉低自己的褲頭，撫弄著自己的性器。

金曜漢咬紅了對方的乳尖，抬頭看了金宇碩隱忍又放蕩的表情，又將手指放入對方嘴中攪弄，金宇碩乖巧的含著，舌尖纏著對方的手指，直到手指每一處都被舔得濕潤後，金曜漢才伸出手指，滑向對方的後穴。

一次就插入兩根手指頭，金宇碩掙扎了下，痛感沒有很多，更多的是身體記憶裡的快感，金宇碩搖著臀，隨著記憶用後穴吸著對方的手指，找尋敏感的那一點，金曜漢當然沒那麼好心，故意就是不往對方舒服的地方戳，非要金宇碩哼哼唧唧的咬上對方的唇，才突然用力的插向那點。

金宇碩雙手搭著金曜漢的肩，額頭也抵在對方的肩上，大聲喘息，任憑金曜漢的手指在自己體內胡亂扣弄。

金曜漢聽著靠在自己耳邊的呻吟，帶著些許的鼻音的喘息，金宇碩下意識的扭動著腰，跪在金曜漢腰間的腿也微微的顫抖著，臉上帶著一絲緋紅。

「哥還不要那麼快就射了，還沒到重點呢。」

金曜漢親吻著金宇碩的臉頰，扶著對方的腰將人壓上沙發，將對方堆在大腿上的褲子脫下。

金宇碩正飢渴的後穴，因對方突如其來撤離而不滿的收縮著，扁著嘴一臉委屈，張開手臂討抱抱。

金曜漢伏下身親吻著金宇碩的唇，一邊扶著自己早已興奮得冒著前液的性器慢慢往裡推進，金宇碩感受得到金曜漢的性器慢慢的頂開自己，一種酥麻的飽漲感從尾椎慢慢延伸上來，金曜漢進得越深，金宇碩也越來越無法控制自己的呻吟。

金曜漢也不好受，金宇碩的後穴又熱又緊的咬著自己的性器，等到整根沒入，軟肉就緊緊吸吮著，金曜漢深深的吐了一口氣，一進去就是又深又快的頂撞著金宇碩。

金宇碩被撞得亂了呼吸，抓著金曜漢的背，因不能承受的快感而下意識得想合攏的雙腿也顫抖著夾著金曜漢的腰間。

隨著金曜漢的頂撞，金宇碩的喘息一次比一次還要急切，呻吟聲也逐漸大聲起來，手指上的指甲陷入金曜漢的後背，留下一道道抓痕，雙腿顫抖不止，哭著喊著太快了、不要了，緊接著金宇碩仰起頭，像是腦內一片空白，像是無聲的高潮，性器一顫一顫的射出白色的液體，之後癱軟在沙發上。

金曜漢抬起頭，吻去金宇碩因快感而流下的生理性淚水，看著對方因情慾而緋紅的臉蛋及還處在高潮中而迷濛的雙眼，滿足的彎起嘴角。

「宇碩哥，舒服嗎？接下來換我了。」

金曜漢扶起金宇碩軟綿無力的腰，讓金宇碩面對面，雙腿大張的坐在自己的性器上。

金宇碩剛射完，體內還正敏感著，這樣的體位讓金曜漢進得更深，金宇碩受不住的搖著頭，靠在金曜漢肩上輕輕的哭泣，金曜漢憐愛的側頭吻去金宇碩臉上的淚水，可下身卻毫不憐惜的撞了進去。

金宇碩咬著下唇，忍著想大聲呻吟的欲望，任憑金曜漢的性器在體內胡亂衝撞，只能用鼻音嚶嚶咽咽的哼著。

金曜漢的動作比剛剛還要插得更深、更用力，金宇碩被插得腿軟，像個人偶般被金曜漢任意的衝撞。

突然又被頂到敏感點的金宇碩僵著身子，試圖要逃離身下的利器，被金曜漢掐著腰往下壓。

「曜漢，不要了……」金宇碩歇斯底里的哭叫著，一陣陣快感像電流般竄動，像是要被海水侵襲般的恐懼。

金曜漢咬緊牙關，腹肌緊繃著，又快又深的向上頂撞，卻又溫柔的舔舐著金宇碩的唇，金宇碩求饒般的主動伸出舌尖纏上對方的舌，卻換來更激烈的頂撞。

「哥想要什麼？」金曜漢感覺想射的念頭越來越強烈，一邊吻著對方一邊追問。

「想要你射進來……」金宇碩抬起頭用滿含淚水的雙眼看著金曜漢，「還要……還要你說愛我。」

金曜漢的呼吸越來越急促，插入得比剛剛更亂無章法，金宇碩被頂得全身顫抖，呻吟聲越來越沙啞，耳邊還傳來金曜漢一次又一次的我愛你。

金宇碩帶著哭喊著金曜漢的名，又一次射在金曜漢的腹肌上，高潮中的後穴緊緊的絞著金曜漢的性器，金曜漢咬著牙頂了幾十下也射進了金宇碩的體內。

從快感中漸漸清醒過來的金宇碩，雙手、雙腿仍然無力的搭在金曜漢的身上。

「哥現在熱了嗎？」金曜漢抬手擦去金宇碩額角流下的汗，撥撥被汗水沾濕的瀏海，親上對方的鼻尖。

「足夠暖了，連心裡也是。」

即使是寒冷的冬日，冰冷的雙手有你牽著，就足夠暖了。


End file.
